Confessions of a Girl Who Thinks She's Dying
by thegirlwiththebluewaffles
Summary: AU where Tessa gets in a car crash and confesses everything she wants to say to her family and friends to the one and only Will Herondale aka paramedic extraordinaire(at least in this universe). Most of the characters from the books will play a part in this fic. This story takes place in the real world aka no shadowhunters and magic exist. Cover art creds to Cassandra Jean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The smell of greasy breakfast foods wafted into Tessa's car as Sophie climbed in. Her car had broken down a week back and Tessa had offered to pick her up after work until she got enough money to cover the costs. It wasn't out of the way for her; after all, they were roommates.

Before she could ask Sophie how work was, Sophie let out a scream of frustration into her hands. "Scones." Sophie said to Tessa's questioning look. Sophie glanced at the diner and then gestured to Tessa to start driving. "A young man came into our fine establishment and requested scones" Sophie elaborated.

"What's wrong with scones?" Tessa asked. "That is the question isn't it? He called me back over five times requesting, and I quote, 'different' scones, as if the next ones will be any better. He's lucky I didn't dump his coffee over his head." Sophie slumped back into her seat, obviously done with her ranting. Tessa began to laugh.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie" Tessa began "The man is obviously in love with you" "The man" Sophie retorted "Is obviously a picky, rich foreigner" Tessa shook her head. "A foreigner you say? How did you know?" Tessa asked. "Dropped a customer's order at a table near him and I heard him mutter something in Spanish" She replied.

Tessa hummed and turned the radio on. The singers voice blasted through the speakers, screeching about something called 'demon pox'. "Perhaps it was a nice comment he made" Tessa said. Sophie muttered something unintelligible and Tessa dropped the subject. "So the neighbor's cat has taken a liking to sitting directly in front of our door" Tessa said.

Sophie gasped "You mean?" " _Yes_ " Tessa said. They had recently gotten a new neighbor. But not just any new neighbor a very attractive male model neighbor. Sophie sighed. "He has such interesting hair! With all that silver, do you think he dies it?" Sophie wondered out loud. "Maybe the hair" Tessa began "But how does one get such silver eyes? He cannot be wearing color contacts all the time, I heard that can make you blind" Tessa said.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Sophie asked. "Read it in a book" Tessa replied and Sophie laughed. "Of course you did" She said. Sophie had been speechless when she first saw Tessa's bedroom which really would be better suited to be called a library. To Tessa, it was perfectly ordinary, although she did wonder if one of the larger stacks may fall on her eventually.

The car slowed to a stop at a red light. They were almost back to her place "I was thinking we could go for coffee tomorrow and the-" A car slammed into Tessa's before she could finish her sentence. There was the initial jolt, and then a horrible groaning sound as the car tipping and landed on its left side.

Tessa's head slammed into car door making everything spin more than it already was and there was an audible crack although she couldn't tell where from. She didn't notice all the blood until the paramedics came.

She saw everything in strange picture-like flashes. The setting sun as she was put onto a gurney, her car, which now resembled a piece of scrap metal, and a pair of very very blue eyes. She heard the man's voice as he said all the things wrong with her. She had head trauma, and she was going into shock, into shock, into shock.

Tessa grasped the blue eyed man's wrist as he kneeled beside her in the back of the ambulance. She felt as if she couldn't breath and gasped out the next things she said. Her voice sounded raspy, like she had aged fifty years. "I-" her words faltered as the man moved her hand into his and gently held it. "I'm dying aren't I?" She asked. The man shook his head "You'll be okay" he said. She was surprised at his strong British accent. You didn't hear that often in New York. Despite the accent(perhaps Welsh?) Tessa ignored his reassurances. Surely this was an angel taking her to who knows where. Although he did smell strongly of peppermint. Did angels have smells? She assumed yes. Normal people did not have eyes like that. She used her other hand to grasp at her neck and yanked off her clockwork angel.

"My angel" she said. Her eyes found the man "My clockwork angel, will you take it?" She didn't want it to be buried with her. Her mother had left it for her and she would leave it for someone else. She pushed it into his hand, ignoring his protests. "It was my mother's" she added. Her eyes welled up at her mention of her mother. "My mother who's already passed away" She whispered. Both of her parents had died in a car crash, was that to be her fate too? What if she never got to make amends with the rest of her family? "My father he's dead too but my Nate…" She glanced back at the man and saw that's he was listening intently. She wondered if he heard many peoples last words and what hers would be. Her rambling became more frantic.

"Nate is… problematic. I- I need to make up with him. Even though he's done terrible things, I still love him. Can you tell him that I love him anyway? The things I said to him the last time we" She choked up. It had been so long since that screaming match they had had. "And tell Sophie, she's my roommate , one of the most beautiful girls I know, tell her that she needs to date the scone man and that she's the most hardworking and wonderful girls I've ever met"

She knew that the man had no idea who or what she was talking about but she continued on anyway. "Tell my neighbor that his cat is adorable and that he, too, is adorable. Tell Sophie to date him too" She said. Her eyes widened when she thought of all the bad things she had done. "I'm going to hell" She stated. The man shook his head. "I don't believe in God, but if he's all forgiving like they all say, I'm sure he won't send you to the hot pits because you want your roommate to marry your neighbor" he said.

Tessa raised her eyebrows. An angel who didn't believe in God? How strange. Perhaps he was a fallen angel then. Of course if he was really angel, and he had seen the face of God, how could he not believe? She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't have time for angel theories. She didn't want those to be her last thoughts. She also didn't want 'I'm going to hell' to be her last words.

"Hell is cold" she corrected before continuing on her rambling "Hell is cold and I'm going to freeze down there. Jessamine doesn't know that I never wear the clothes she buys for me. I stuff them in my closet and I never wear them and she spends all this money going on about how I don't have any style" She glanced at her clothes and shook her head. "My style is fine" she said. The man didn't contradict her despite the bloodied state of her clothes.

"And Charlotte and Henry" She went pale "I'll never get to see their baby" she whispered. She began to weep. "Baby Buford and I'll never get to tell Magnus what a great friend he is…" She trailed off and squeezed onto the man's hand. "Please tell them for me, Sophie will be able to tell you who they'll all are" It occurred to her that he didn't know Sophie was in the car with her and she told him suit. "She's- She's okay isn't she?" She asked timidly. The man nodded and she sighed with relief but then became suspicious that he wasn't telling her the truth because she was probably sounding hysterical. _Of course if he's an angel_ …

"What's your name?" She asked him. "My name" He said incredulously. "Yes" She said back. "I want to know my angels name, if I'm trusting you to tell all my friends and families my goodbyes." She ignored his concerned stares. And pressed further "Name?" she said again. "My name is Will" He said "And I'm no angel." Tessa ignored the last bit of his speech and continued to speak.

"If you don't believe in God?" She asked "What do you believe in?" Her last words sounded fuzzy to her ears as her vision became blurry. She saw Will's lips move but she couldn't make out the words before she blacked out completely.

AN/Hello everyone! First fanfic in a while if I'm being honest. I saw this AU on tumblr and immediately thought of Wessa so here we are! I don't think I will continue unless the reviews really want me to, so then I may reconsider. Oh yeah and the medical things and how the car hit Tessa's will probably be horrifyingly off, medically and mathematically-wise so sorry about a lovely day everyone

AN/hi again! I wrote that AN a couple days ago and I'm writing a new one to let all who reviewed that I edited this chapter a bit because there were some parts I didn't like or that I wanted to improve and I wanted to say thank you for all the positive reviews! I'm sure that I'll update soon because I'm wessa trash and everyone seemed to enjoy it:) thanks for reading and be sure to check out my Malec fic if you're interested! Thanks again ~thegirlwiththebluewaffles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Tessa didn't awake from the persistent beeping of machines, the harsh lighting that could be seen through her closed eyes, the rough feeling of sheets against her skin, or the horrible dry taste in her mouth. No, what woke Tessa up was the overwhelming scent of flowers, peppermint, and… greasy food?

Tessa sat up quickly and was met with instant dizziness. She heard Sophie yelp as Tessa tried gripping the bed to steady herself. She flinched at the sound and Sophie covered her mouth. "Sophie" Tessa tried to say but her throat was dry and she broke into a coughing fit. Sophie brought her a drink of water. Tessa took a sip and closed her eyes. The lights were far too bright in her room.

"Sophie" Tessa repeated, this time much more clearly. "I'm so glad you're okay Tessa! It's been awful having the apartment all to myself and- oh. Are your eyes okay? Should I call the doctor?" Sophie asked. Tessa shook her head and regretted it; that only made the dizziness worse. "The lights" Tessa said. "They're very bright" She added. Sophie nodded "Of course" she said, and flicked off the overhead lights so that only a bedside lamp was on.

Tessa opened her eyes again. She saw Sophie, who was still in her work clothes, and she saw vases upon vases of pink flowers. The side table in the room was so full of flowers that there was a good amount set on the floor. There were only a few that were a different color. "A lot of pink" Tessa commented. Sophie laughed "I know right? That big, glittery bouquet is from Magnus, The daisys are from Charlotte and Henry, and the silver ones are from our mysterious neighbor." She leaned in closer, as if she were telling a covert secret."His name is James by the way." She gestured at the flowers again. " Those ones on the edge of the table are from me, notice that they're blue because I'm not sexist." It was Tessa's turn to laugh. "I don't think it's meant to be" She studied the pink flowers more closely. "They're Maria Theresas" She said. "Maria Tessas, if you will."

Sophie smacked her head. "Of course, I thought it was a bit strange that Will only would bring you pink flowers. Why didn't I think of that?" _Will? If Sophie knew who Will was then that meant he wasn't an angel. That meant that he was real._ "Tessa? Are you alright? You're quite pale, I ought to call the doctor he can explain everything to you and-" "Sophie" Tessa interrupted. She hesitated? Would she ask about Will? It seemed a bit strange. She didn't even know him, yet he brought her all of these flowers- flowers _named_ after her for god's sake, and all of those very personal things she had said to him! Tessa practically felt her face become paler.

She opted for a different question topic. "How long have I been out?" She asked. Sophie seemed relieved that she hadn't fainted or began screaming bloody murder. "A little over a week." Sophie said. "You've missed a lot. The man that hit us was _Axel Mortmain_!" Sophie exclaimed. "Apparently his driver wasn't paying attention and that's when they hit us." She added. Tessa's eyes widened. Axel Mortmain, owner of the well known car company, had run into them with one of his very own cars. The irony did not go unnoticed.

Sophie's cheeks suddenly became a bit red. "He um… paid me off not to sue him" Sophie said. "I'm not proud of it, but I've been stuck in debt for so long and you wouldn't have to pay more than your share of the bills anymore and-" Tessa nodded and Sophie stopped her rambling. "Of course I understand Sophie, but you have to know I don't mind paying the bills. I have enough money from working at the theatre and the money my parents left me."

Sophie didn't answer for a moment. "I've never really had enough" Sophie began "Enough to hold up myself you know? Even when I was working as a cleaning maid in London for the richest of people I didn't have enough. And it was a ridiculous sum they offered, too large for me to decline when I could finally... take care of myself I guess." Sophie took a deep breath. "They're definitely going to send someone for you too" Sophie said, obviously done with the topic. "Do you think you'll take it?" Sophie said. Tessa shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I don't have enough to hire a lawyer and I don't want to spend the next few months in court. Besides, it was an accident." Tessa said.

"If you do accept the money, we would probably have enough to start our business" Sophie said shyly. Tessa's eyes widened. "They gave you that much?" Tessa said. " _Yes"_ Sophie said. "Oh my God! Let's do it! Nothings stopping us and this has been our dream since forever!" Tessa exclaimed.

When Tessa said forever, she meant 'since last year' which was when Her and Sophie had met. Specifically they had met on Tessa's first day in London. Her aunt had just died and she was going to live with Nate until she got back on her feet. Of course that plan had immediately fallen through when after waiting for four hours at his apartment door, Nate stumbled home drunk with two ladies he referred to as 'the dark sisters' on both of his arms. Quickly after that she found out he had blown all of his money at some club, leaving both of them penniless. Then they both ended up yelling horrible things at each other and in a blinding fury Tessa had stormed back to the airport in the never-ending gloom that seemed to live in London. They hadn't spoken since. Tessa reached for her clockwork angel at the bad memory and was surprised to find nothing there. Was she not wearing it when the car crashed? Her thoughts drifted back to her first day in London.

With the day she was having she got lost and ended up in some winding neighborhood. The silver lining was that it was where she met Sophie. Her face had been bleeding because one of her clients had struck her when she accidentally broke one his wine glasses and Charlotte had kindly let both of them stay with her. It had been a shock when they found out that Charlotte was the co-owner Buford Cars inc. along with her husband Henry, which was only second to Mortmain's company.

Charlotte had let them stay with her for as long as they needed and once she got enough money from working at a bookstore, Tessa had moved back to New York and Sophie had followed her. "There's nothing for me to do here." Sophie had said, talking about London. Sophie took up working at the local diner and Tessa starting her acting career because of her uncanny ability to almost change into her characters completely when she was on stage. They had became roommates at first because of financial reasons(they had both been to proud to accept the money that Charlotte was willing to give them) but their friendship had quickly blossomed and now they were the best of friends. They had shared dreams with each other and over the course of the year they had somehow combined. Sophie did have a passion for cooking but she had never had enough money to go to school and when Tessa had found out her acting skills she had been hooked. Their dream was to have a traditional theatre but instead of just sitting there Sophie would spin out gourmet meals. Essentially, a movie tavern but with live entertainment.

They sat in silence for a moment, the overwhelming feeling of excitement filling up the space in between them. Tessa's thoughts drifted back to Will. _What do you believe in?_ She had asked. _What personal questions to ask someone!_ Tessa thought. _What personal things to_ tell _someone_. She decided that she ought to talk to him at least once. To thank him for all the flowers, and to apologize for the personal questions and information dump that she had spoken to him of.

She imagined the conversation playing out. _You see, I was under the impression I was dying and in my confused state, I confused you for an angel. You really do have a sort of ethereal color of eyes._ She wondered how she would contact him. Certainly he would have put some kind of phone number or email on one of his many flowers. Although Sophie had mentioned him earlier so that meant they had met. Tessa imagined them both sitting at her bedside and cringed. How awkward to see her in such an unpleasant state in such a strange situation! And with the amount Maria Theresas he must have came every day she was out.

She wondered if the things she had said to him made him feel obligated to tell her that he wouldn't tell anyone. Or maybe he did tell someone. Maybe he had told Sophie? Tessa glanced at her and dismissed the thought. Sophie wouldn't lie to her, even if it was to keep her from being embarrassed. She decided to venture onto the topic of Will anyhow. _Just to find out a way to talk to him once._ She told herself.

Not because of his angel-like good looks. Or the way his hand felt strangely reassuring. Or that he was the only person she really felt comfortable telling her last words to that she could think of. Tessa cleared her throat. "So Will" She began. "You ah- met him?" she asked.

Sophie nodded. "We met in your room" She said. _Just as I thought_ Tessa thought embarrassedly. "And when he found out that I didn't have a car he offered to take me to work! How nice is that?" Sophie exclaimed. "Very nice" Tessa said. "And I thought he was only going to visit once, he must see a ton of bloody girls in his line of work you know? But he visited a ton of times. By the looks of it maybe even more than me" Sophie said gesturing to the flowers.

"I should call him right? It would be rude not too, right?" Tessa asked. "Definitely" Sophie said "He obviously took a liking to you." She added, a sly grin on her face. Tessa blushed. Why wasn't there a book on how to deal with confessing all of your secrets to no-angel, blue-eyed, flower-bringing boys?

AN/Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really loved all of your reviews so if you liked something, feel free to tell me about it! I know that most of you were anticipating Will but I thought that it seemed to 'perfect timing' so I'm saving that for a later date. Hopefully all of my head trauma symptoms were in place. I know it's kind of unrealistic not to bring a doctor in immediately but I wanted to give Tessa and Sophie time to talk to each other. Did you like how Mortmain fits into the story? I think we might see him later on in the story, maybe even in the next chapter. Oh and Will. Will will totally be in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I had a question. I personally really like songs that remind you of your otp so would you guys want me to start listing songs that go with chapters at the end(or better suited, the beginning)? At least, when I can think of or find one. If you guys know any good Wessa songs, totally put them in your reviews or inbox me! If I had to pick one for this chapter I would say Moth's Wings by Passion Pit, not because of the lyrics, but because the tune sounds very inspirational to me and Tessa and Sophie's dreams coming true seems to match up with that. It's also a good song in general lol. Thanks so much for reading! Not sure when I'll have time to update, but hopefully it will be soon. Love you guys ~thegirlwiththebluewaffles


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Tessa embraced the bright lights and open stages of the theatre with open arms. Shortly after speaking with Sophie a doctor had came in and explained everything to her. She had a low ranking head trauma and was forced to stay in bed for three weeks. Tessa was in no place to complain considering her ever present dizziness and her senses seeming to be heightened(had the sun always been so bright and Sophie's voice so loud?) but she did anyway. Her eyes felt too strained to read to she was incredibly bored and her to be read pile wasn't getting any smaller. Although, she probably wouldn't have retained much considering the ridiculous amount of painkillers she was given.

Needles to say, she was relieved to finally be able to do something.

She had sadly missed out on their production of 'Annie' but she was just in time for their production of Alice in Wonderland. Tessa had auditioned for Alice and the Queen of Hearts earlier that day and now it was the evening also known as improv time.

Tessa's theatre was well known for the improv shows they put out every weeknight and tonight the house was almost filled to the brim.

Tessa reached her clockwork angel, a nervous tic of hers, only to find it missing for the tenth time that day. She wondered if it had fallen off in the crash and was possibly being crushed in some trash plant. Or maybe she had misplaced at home. That was wishful thinking because Tessa absolutely never took it off. She hoped that it's absence wouldn't affect her performance. She didn't want to appear as if a bump to the head could erase her skills.

The lights dimmed in the crowd and Jessamine walked out on stage. "What a lovely day in the park it it!" She exclaimed. She flounced around the stage avoiding the 'trees' before stopping at a pond. Jessie squealed in delight when she spotted some 'Ducks'. Tessa deemed it a good time to make her appearance.

She took on the persona of a good natured old man eating a pie of some sort. Her scraggly walk with a 'cane' got quite a few laughs from the crowd.

"Why hello there young lady" she said to Jessie. "Hello sir very nice to meet you! Take a look at these lovely ducks!" She said. Tessa gazed at the ducks for a moment before glancing back at her pie. "Well, I reckon these here ducks are hungry for some food" Tessa said.

She scooped out some of her 'pie' and tossed it to the ducks. That was when Thomas walked out on stage. "Um sir" he began. "That isn't a duck pie is it?" They finished their set by proclaiming ducks to cannibal beasts that weren't to be trusted before giving the stage over to their coworkers.

Tessa grabbed a water from backstage before settling into the crowd to watch her friends. They created a laugh worthy scene where one of them had the power to change their looks to match any celebrity. A coupon more sets went in before the lights came back on and the crowd started to dissipate.

Tessa remained in her seat until most the crowd was gone, soaking in the ambience of the theatre that she had missed so much. She we just about to leave when she was tapped on the arm.

Tessa looked up at the person and nearly jumped with surprise when it was Will's face that she saw. Will Herondale she had learned from Sophie.

"Um, Hello" he began. "Hi" Tessa responded before standing up from her chair a moment later than most. "I'msosorryaboutallofthethingsIsaidtheywerefsrtoopersonaland" Tessa paused and gestured towards his neck. "Is that my?" "Clockwork angel" he finished for her. "Indeed it is. I tried emailing you a couple of times when I got your message but you never responded so I ended up calling Sophie. Of course I never had any free time til now and Sophie let me know where you perform so ah, here I am." Her feigned the king confetti. Tessa laughed. "You should join improv with those mad skills" she said, taking her angel from his grasp.

"Sorry it took so much for you to contact me! I was bedridden for a while and I'm not to held accountable for my actions because of how many painkillers were prescribed to me and oh! I'm just so happy you found it! I was half out of my mind thinking I had lost it and- oh are you alright?" She asked.

Will nodded. "Oh me? Yes I'm fine it's just, you don't remember handing it to me?" He asked. Tessa's eyes widened. "Did I really? I must've been really wout of it..." She trailed off and glanced at him again. "There's actually quite a lot I do remember from that day" she said. She could feel the pinkness in her cheeks as she said "I'm so sorry for all the things I threw at you. I legitimately thought I was going to die and I told you many things that one should just tell any person-" Will's laugh cut her off. She stared at him, bewildered.

He stopped laughing at the look she gave him and said "Oh I'm sorry, it was just the funniest thing when you thought I was an angel" he shook his head "An angel, honestly" he said under his breath as if it were ridiculous. Tessa wondered if he owned a mirror but didn't voice that question.

"Anyways" Tessa plowed on. "I just wanted to apologize for all the things I said and for the things I asked you and-" Will cut her off again.

"There's no need to apologize, really." Will said. "You would be surprised by how many people think that they're going to die. People with far less serious injuries than you. I once had a man who called 911 when he stunned his toe and his toe nail fell off" Tessa laughed. "Now way" she said. "Yes way" Will responded.

They were both silent for a moment. Tessa hummed, filling in the stretching silence before checking her watch. "Well I better be going soon" she said "Sophie might get worried and..." She trailed off. "Thank you for all of the flowers" she said. "And just general niceness" she said holding up her Clockwork Angel.

Will grinned. "I should be thanking you" he said. Tessa cocked her head to the side. "For making me think about what I believe in" he amended.

Tessa's questioning look continued. Will scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of personal but I've never believed in anything after, um, something happenedwhen I was younger and... now I have the answer. "What would that be?" Tessa asked.

"I believe we are dust and shadows" he said , seeming pleased with himself. Tessa didn't have time to answer before someone called "Miss Gray, it would be my pleasure to have a word with you" Tessa turned towards the voice to find Axel Mortmain standing in the doorway.

AN/hello everyone it's been quite a while since I last updated so sorry about that! I've recently come to terms with the fact that there will never be a perfect time to write so when you have time you should just do it. So here we are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a sort of cliffhanger so sorry about that(not really though muahahaha). Hopefully I will update soon. So hoped you guys enjoyed seeing Will this chapter and I shall see you guys next update! Please review if you enjoyed this chapter. It doesn't seem like much but when I see them I get so inspired to write so more reviews=more chapters faster(if all goes to plan) thanks again for reading! If there's any mistakes I'm sorry but I write this chapter in my phone so autocorrect may have screwed me over a couple of times lol. Oh and also for the lack of italics where there should be italics I apologize. Again, thanks for reading! You guys are amazing -thegirlwiththebluewaffles


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sophie was pacing in her and Tessa's living room when a knock came at the door. "Tessa?" She called out. "No" a muddled reply filtered through the door. "It's me, er, it's James" He replied. "James Carstairs?" He added, as if she could have forgotten.

Sophie glanced down at her apparel to see her pajamas. She didn't even want to know the state of her hair. She combed her fingers through it and smoothed out her dorky Harry Potter shirt that Tessa had bought for her and opened the door.

"Hello" James said. Sophie was pleased to see that he was also wearing pajamas, albeit not as dorky as hers were. "You haven't happened to see my cat, Church, have you? I know he's taken a liking to your front door, sorry about that by the way, I was just going to feed him but I can't seem to find him anywhere but you know, cats" he said. "Cats" Sophie repeated as if she knew what he meant. Sophie had never had a cat before.

Sophie answered a moment later than was socially acceptable. It was difficult not to be distracted by his interesting eye and hair color. She focused looking anywhere else. She knew what it was like to be stared at she thought, thinking of the scar on her face. "I can't say that I've seen him anywhere" she said. "He may have snuck into Magnus' apartment" she said. "I know that he has a cat too, perhaps they've become friends" She added.

James nodded. "I haven't actually met Magnus yet, he seems to always be having a party..." He trailed off as the bass dropped, barely muffled by Magnus' door. Sophie laughed. "That's just Magnus" she said. They were quiet for a moment and the horrible singing of drunk party goers could be heard.

"I could introduce you if you'd like" Sophie said. "And we could do a quick search for church while we hunt Magnus down" she added. "That'd be great" Jem said. He smiled and Sophie couldn't help looking away. It was like looking at the sun.

"I'm just gonna write a quick note to Tessa, she'll be getting back from work soon. She wanted to thank you for the flowers by the way! She totally would've done it herself but she was all drugged-" James flinched at the word. "-up and bed ridden for a few weeks" Sophie finished.

She tapped her fingers lightly on the door. James seemed to have recovered from whatever memory she had unknowingly brought up. "And I'll grab my violin" he said solemnly. Sophie laughed. "That is all the rage at parties" she said. James smiled and they both retreated into their apartments to prepare for the havoc that Magnus' party was sure to bring. Havoc and most likely buckets full of glitter.

/"I should be thanking you" he said. Tessa cocked her head to the side. "For making me think about what I believe in" he amended.

Tessa's questioning look continued. Will scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of personal but I've never believed in anything after, um, something happenedwhen I was younger and... now I have the answer. "What would that be?" Tessa asked.

"I believe we are dust and shadows" he said , seeming pleased with himself. Tessa didn't have time to answer before someone called "Miss Gray, it would be my pleasure to have a word with you" Tessa turned towards the voice to find Axel Mortmain standing in the doorway./

"I think you may be right about that shadows bit" Tessa murmured to Will. She hadn't even heard the door open for Mr. Mortmain to walk inside.

"Miss Gray?" He asked again. Tessa looked up to find that she had subconsciously scooted backwards a few steps giving Will the appearance of a human shield. Ah yes, Tessa thought, I am the queen of first impressions.

Tessa shook her head. She was being silly. She shouldn't be scared of Mortmain, he only wanted to maintain his company's pristine reputation. Which actually wasn't so pristine to begin with, but no matter. Only an idiot would want word to escape that one of their own products almost killed someone.

Tessa strode forward, ignoring Will's attempts at catching her eye. She waved her hand behind her back meaning to say 'I'll explain later'.

Tessa made it to the doorway and Mortmain held out his hand. Tessa shook it and noticed that his shake wasn't very firm. For the owner of a successful car company his handshake didn't exactly express confidences

"Miss Gray, I would like to express my sincere apologies for our unfortunate incident a few weeks back" he said. Tessa nodded. "Of course, it was an accident after all." Mortmain laughed. "Yes, yes of course." He said.

He glanced at Will and gently brushed Tessa shoulder so that they were facing away from him. Will frowned. "Lovely performance tonight by the way" Mortmain said. Tessa hadn't seen him in the crowd.

"Like I said, an accident was all it was but I would love to see that you don't ah, spread this around if you catch my meaning." He said. Tessa suddenly felt nervous. She couldn't quite tell if it was her annoyance at how capitalistic America was or how she felt like she was in a movie and Mortmain was going to shoot her in an alley.

"I'm not sure that I do" Tessa replied stiffly. "I would be willing to replace your car and pay you a large sum for you silence, dear." He said the last word like one might say 'idiot' or 'trash man'.

Tessa nodded. She didn't have the patience to deal with her unexplainable feelings. She had enough of those as it was. She looked back at Will who's posture was tense. She felt like if Mortmain were to make any sudden movements Will might kick him in the face. The thought made her suppress a laugh.

"That would be great for me" Tessa said. "Lovely" Mortmain replied. He pressed keys into her hands and said over his should as he strolled out the doors "It's the gray one." Tessa was shocked. She didn't know he meant a car as in 'right here, right now'. She gestured for Will to follow her out to the parking lot.

"Oh my god."

AN/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what a cliche ending lol. Hope that you enjoyed this rather short chapter. Do not fear because there's more Wessa to come. And perhaps more Gideon and Gabriel soon also for someone who asked in a review. Someone also asked if Mortmain is Tessa's boss and the answer is no. In this universe he owns a car company, he just popped by Tessa's work place haha. Oh and here's a warning because I write have of this in a sleep deprived state at five am so it might not be the best thing I've ever written. Also sorry for the lack of italics once again, I'm writing on mobile and I'm far to lazy to change it to italics when I copy and paste from my notes lol. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review if you enjoyed it:D ~thegirlwiththebluewaffles


End file.
